Jane's Little Secret
by zoechuyu
Summary: Bella Swan really irritated Jane Volturi during the 'friendly visit' to the Volturi's castle. But Jane's not going to forget it. She's got a secret that nobody knows about. Will she go to such extents to eliminate the one person whom deflects her power?
1. Chapter 1 Jane's thoughts and confession

Hi, this is my first fanfic, I love Alec and Jane, this fanfic takes place sometime after New Moon, I hope you enjoy this! )  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello, I'm Jane.  
Yes, yes, Jane. I appeared in New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, and I have a gift for letting people burn metaphorphically.  
I have a brother that's very, very close to me, and his name is Alec. He has a gift for cutting off all other's senses, and it's really useful in a fight.  
Anyway, in Alec I confide everything. Well, almost everything. I have a few little secrets here and there, you know.  
And now I'm going to tell you one of it.  
It all started after that 'vegetarian' vampire family's son, Edward came to us, the Volturi, and begged us to let him die.  
And then that stupid undecisive vampire decided NOT to die, and we found out that he has a relationship with a yummy-smelling human named.......... Bell? Ballane? Oh yes, Bella!  
Oh good heavens, and he wanted to die because he THOUGHT that this Bella died. When it all ended up a huge misunderstanding.  
There isn't much for me to complain about, I mean, this has completely nothing to do with me!  
Until Master Aro changed all that.  
It just so happens Bella the human is unresponsive to Edward and Aro's gift, and they wanted me to try her out. So I did, and there was totally no response!!!  
I couldn't believe it!  
Aro stopped me from making a meal out of Bella and I was so pissed off, I went in my room and sulked for hours.  
Even now that it's over for a week, I still fume when I think about it!  
So, I have this special item, a very precious item.  
It's a stone, and when you put it in a basin of toad's slime and a litre of woman and man's blood each, insert a piece of paper with a person's name.  
Now, this person can't be just anybody. This person must be somebody with a special gift that you want to remove , and as soon as you drop the piece of paper in,  
the person's gift will be gone for good and forever.  
Anyway, I have this stone with me. Alec gave it to me, and he doesn't even know it has special powers.  
When he gave it to me, he just said it looked very beautiful, just like me.  
I think this stone previously belonged to a witch, but that doesn't really matter.  
So right now I'm thinking of using this stone's power on that stupid human Bella.

Isabella Swan. You were playing with me. Nobody really dares to play with me, I love your guts.

But let me tell you that will never win.

The reason for that's because there is only one winner in this game.

And that's.........

ME.


	2. Chapter 2 Jane and Alec's talk

This chapter is mainly about Alec and Jane's conversation when Jane approaches him and tells him the truth about the rock.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane's POV (Point Of View)

I took a deep breath and knocked on the Alec's door.  
"Come in" Came his voice.  
I pushed open the door and walked in.  
My brother looked up at me from his book and grinned at me. "What is it dear sister?" He asked.  
I couldn't resist but grin back at him. "Could we have a talk, Alec?" I asked him.  
"Sure, what is it gonna be about?" He asked. I sighed. "I have some confessions to make to you Alec" I whispered to my brother guitily.  
"Were you being naughty Jane?" He smiled a mischeivious smile at me.

"Nope, but it's sorta something like I kept a huge secret from my brother"

"Ok, tell me all about it"

"You'll get angry at me"

"I promise I will try not to kick up a fuss"

"Alright"

I believed my brother, because he never kicked up a fuss, unless it was for me.  
So that's how I told Alec everything, including how I thought I should use it now, on that human.

"Jane, oh Jane" My brother wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you, Alec" I mumbled.

"It's alright Janey" He caressed my hair.

My brother always called me Janey when I did something wrong or when I was upset or angry.  
He was also the only one whom I really care about. I felt so guilty.

"All I wanted to tell you, is that I don't want you to do this, it's just so wrong." He continued.

"Anyway, why do you want to worry so much about a simple human? You know whatever happens, you will always be my darling sister, and the best in MY eyes." He smiled.

"But Alec...........Aro told her that she might be able to join us! You don't want that, do you?" I insisted.

"Janey, you have been blinded by power.....Yes, it's true that now all Aro cares about is that human, but don't forget that all the Cullens want is to be some crazy vegetarians and a normal vampire family." Alec soothed me.

"But Alec, I want US to be in full power, I like things the way it is, us being nearly royal..... and now that human appears, what if she can project too? Then she can shelter a whole lot of people, and we'd be so useless!" I wailed.

"Janey, all you need to know is that I will support and help you in whatever you choose, so tell me your decision whenever you make one. This is because I am your brother, and I do love you, do you understand?" He looked me in the eye meaningfully.

"Yes Alec, thank you so much, I love you." I got up and turned to leave his room.

"I love you too. Goodnight my dear sister" He kissed me lightly but lovingly on the cheek.

"Goodnight" I whispered as I closed the door.

Walking down the hallway, I thought of what Alec had told me.  
I needed to do alot more thinking before I can create any strategies and take action.

At least now I know that Alec is with me.

And I have nothing to fear now.


	3. Chapter 3 Alec's thoughts

Alec's thoughts and decisions after Jane approaches him to confess about the stone. This chapter is a little bit longer! :)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec's POV (Point Of View)

There's only one word that can express this situation. Bizarre.  
Have you ever heard of such a thing like a stone that can take away powers?  
And now my rash and angry sister is in possesion of it, and thinking of using it!  
This is partially my fault too, but I swear I didn't want to let my sister know about this rock business.  
I picked it up on a vampire "special" trip lead by Heidi to Babylon.  
Humans archeologists think that Babylon was buried in a super-earthquake, but that's just a myth.  
The back of Babylon isn't even buried completely. And everyone who used to live there couldn't get out, so they died out.  
Their beaches were beautiful though, and when I first saw the stone, I thought it looked so beautiful and special, the only person fit for it is my lovely sister.  
When I've given it to my sister, I'd seen that beautiful angelic smile spread over her face.  
I'd found out the truth about the rock when I went back to the beach one day.

And I saw an old man. A very, very, very old man. He was sitting on a huge rock, and he was weeping softly.

As soon as he saw me, he shrieked loudly. "Arrrrrgh!"

I was startled and froze. The old man looked terrified at the sight of me.

"A cold one! A cold one!" He yelled. So he knew about us vampires.

"Did you take the stone? Did you?" He continued yelling at me with a hysterical tone.

Before I could even reply him, he hurled a rock at me, and when it shattered into a million fragments against my skin, he turned and started running away from me.

Since he already knew the vampire's secret, I grabbed him by the collar and asked him what was so special about the stone.

And what he told me was beyond my wildest dreams.

"Please don't kill me! Alright, I'll tell you! I own a huge box of magical stones, and I bury them in the sands of this beach.  
But the one you took from the sand probably fell out of the chest." He mumbled, never taking his eyes off me.

The first thing I thought of was Jane. "Are the stones dangerous?" I questioned him. "Some are, but the one you took is...... not. He murmured.

I heaved a sign of relief. But I was curious, and I wanted to know more.

So I told him that I wouldn't kill him if he explained to me more.

So he did, and as I promised, I didn't kill him. He was such an old man that he was going to die soon anyway.

As I began thinking of what more he could have told me, the door of my room creaked open.

"Brother, Heidi's coming with a huge group of Asians! They're your favorite! Do hurry!" My sister beamed as I told her to go ahead first.

As I descended the tower's winding staircase, my mind went back to the thoughts I had originally.

But I was right, wasn't I?  
The rock is beautiful, special, plus it's so cruelly powerful. Just like Jane.  
Sometimes, I wonder if being a vampire, and being so powerful has changed my dear sister.  
Now she's so upset over a mere human with a simple power that she wants to take the human's power away from her.  
Oh well, I guess the only thing I can do about it is.......Nothing.  
Count that human unlucky to cross my sister.


	4. Chapter 4 News from Aro

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating for such a long time! I hope this chapter will make up for it! :)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Jane's POV**

"Checkmate." Alec smiled at me.

"Ugh, Alec, why do you always have to win?" I groaned.

"Practice. You almost got me anyway, be more patient." Alec said as he rearranged the pieces again.

I always lose to Alec at chess. Vampire and human times. I sighed.

"Hello dears, playing chess?" Master Aro entered the room.

"Yeah, and Alec keeps defeating me!" I complained in a whiny voice.

"Sorry to hear that Jane, but right now there is something important that needs to be settled." Master Aro's forehead creased in a frown.

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"Well, it seems that there is a huge group of about twenty or more vampire newborns that are completely out of control attacking Seattle." Master Aro continued. "I'll need the both of you and Renata, Felix, Demetri, and some others to go over and take control of the situation."

"Of course master. We'll assemble at the foyer now." Alec and I got up and threw on our dark cloaks.

'Good luck, and contact me for updates." Master Aro said as he left our room.

After getting some items, Alec and I left our room as well. As we headed to the foyer, we passed by an empty ballroom.

Alec pulled me into the room and whispered. "Are you going to use the power of the rock on her?"

Nothing could fool my brother.

"Alec, I do have a plan. I'm not that merciless, since we were shown with good mercy once, I will show this stupid human mercy too." I stared to my left.

"I just don't want you to get hurt doing it...... because I love you." My brother murmured.

"I won't. I will do it only if she creates more trouble this time. If she doesn't I will leave her alone till next time, but if she does........." I trailed off.

"What will you do if she does something to cross you again?" My brother shook me slightly, tryingto get me to look him in the eye.

"I will inform you if she does, Alec." I said firmly as I continued down the corridor.

My brother caught up with me as we walked down the corridor, but we were silent all the way to the foyer.

This is going to be a long trip.

* * *

**OK, that's it for this chapter, I'll update soon, I hope. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Questions and Answers

**Thanks to all that have reviewed, including DarkAngelz200, whom I must thank tremendously for giving me a great, positive review, which I will take as a great form of encouragement! :) Thanks again!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Heidi's POV **

"Hey Jane!" My beautiful face lit up as Jane and Alec entered the foyer. I bounded over to my bestie.

"Jane, aren't you excited? This century has been oh-so-boring! Finally we can get some action!" I was very excited.

But Jane seemed troubled. "Heidi, it's just another trip, no biggie." She mumbled.

"Hey, where did bouncy, fun Jane go?" I asked with a tiny scowl.

"Since when was I ever fun?" Jane asked pointedly.

"Since always." I pouted.

Before Jane had the chance to reply, a loud roar of engines ended all the conversations of everyone in the foyer. As everyone got onto the volturi group plane, Jane lingered behind.

"Aren't you going Jane?" I asked her over the noise.

"Just wait a second, I'm looking for Alec, I'll only take a moment. Save a seat for me!" She yelled as she ran back into the castle.

Stunned, I didn't understand what she meant. Wasn't Alec just fooling around a few moments ago with Demetri? Glancing around in the plane, I finally noticed. Alec was gone.

"Heidi, where did Jane and Alec go to? We have to leave or we'll be late for the mission!" Santiago scowled.

"Just wait. Jane said she'll be right back." I tried to buy some time.

"We'll only wait for them if someone knows where they are, what they are doing, and how long they are going to keep us waiting." Felix decided.

Everyone but me nodded.

"So does anyone know the answer to all those questions?" Chelsea probed curiously.

Nobody answered.

"Okay, start the engines Corin." Afton concluded.

The engines started up again.

"Wait!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me.

"I know the answers". I gulped. I hoped I could come up with something good.

* * *

**And that's all for this chappie. Hope it's not too short for you. I'm updating soon, but please review, and check out my other stories too. Thanks! =)**


End file.
